Ramen with Ramen
by KuriWasHere
Summary: They say, in battle, you must fight fire with fire. However, when dealing with the cafeteria, you must fight ramen with ramen. Oneshot.


Ramen With Ramen

Summary: They say, in war, you must fight fire with fire. However, when dealing with the cafeteria, you must fight ramen with ramen.

* * *

It was a normal day at Tomoeda high, birds were chirping, students actively talking, and like usual, when lunch time rolled by, the kids would file into the cafeteria for an enjoyable meal. Todays menu? Ramen.

"This is the first time our school's had ramen for lunch isn't it Sakura-san?" Tomoyo chirped in from behind. "Yep, I heard from Chiharu that it tastes really good! I can't wait to try it"

"Hey hey! Eriol! Todays lunch is ramen!" Syaoran dragged his friend Eriol into the cafeteria.

"But Syaoran, i've already had lunch!" Eriol cried. "Too bad! You're using your lunch credit for today to buy me lunch" An evil glint shined in his eyes. "Then I can eat as much ramen as I want!"

"Tomoyo, let's go sit next to Chiharu and Naoko" Sakura said from nearby. "C'mon Eriol! They might run out, and I want as much as possible, can't you get dragged any faster?!" Syaoran said from (another) nearby.

Without seeing each other, Sakura and Syaoran bumped into one another and unfortunately, Sakura's ramen spilled onto Syaoran. "Hot hot!" He yelled and threw the spilled ramen at Sakura.

"Eww! Don't give it back, you touched it already!" Sakura replied haughtily and threw the ramen back towards Syaoran. "Oh you asked for it" Syaoran said quietly, with his head ducked low.

"Hell yea I did!" Sakura taunted.

"Then you're getting it!" Syaoran yelled and threw the ramen at Sakura. Sakura, who expected this coming ducked, and the ramen hit Tomoyo who was standing behind Sakura.

"Oh no.. my newly washed uniform!" Tomoyo said and tried brushing the food off. "Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yea.. but my uniform isn't.. Syaoran.." Tomoyo's voice had started shaking. "I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized and started to walk forward to help Tomoyo but instead, received a handful of ramen in his face. "What was that for?!" He questioned/yelled. He looked at Tomoyo.

Her face had gone paler than what it usually was, and there seemed to be a fire burning in her eyes. She smiled. "Oh. That was payback." Something shined in her eyes and suddenly, quick as lightning, she bent down and picked two more handfuls of ramen. "You are so going to get it!"

Meanwhile, all the kids in the cafeteria had stopped eating and watched Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran throw ramen at each other. Eriol who had a calm nature stood behind Syaoran, occasionaly getting hit by a few pieces of ramen every so often until a huge chunk of noodles him in the face.

The beast had awaken.

"N--nobody.. hits Eriol Hiiragizawa in the face.." his shoulders started to shake and as the noodles slid off his face, a devious smile was uncovered. He laughed mischeviously and picked up the ramen that lay on the ground. He threw it back.

"Fun.. very fun.." Eriol took off his jacket and threw it to the side. "I haven't had this much fun since kindergarden!!"

_Mini Flashback_

_"duck.. duck.. duck.. GOOSE! Eriol-kun's it!" This was his first time being it and he was all fired up. However, he was so fired up that he practically trampled the other kid and was sent to the office. From then on, he never resorted to playing games._

_End mini Flashback_

Like a machine gun, his arms picked up ramen at the speed of lightning and threw the chunks towards Sakura and Tomoyo and they too, threw them back.

"Ehh..? Looks like fun! Let's join too!" The other students inquired and the girls teamed up with Sakura and Tomoyo, as the boys teamed with Syaoran and Eriol.

"All artilleries! Fire!!" Sakura commanded. "Roger that!" the female forces yelled in unison and threw their ramen at the men.

"Counter that ramen!" Syaoran yelled. "Yes sir!" The male forces yelled and flipped the tables over to use as shields. Ramen continued flying to every single corner of the cafeteria.

A Few Minutes Later..

"No.. Naoko! Dont leave me!" Sakura cried as she held Naoko on the ground. Her face was covered with noodles as her hair was entangled with pieces of it.

"Sorry.. Sakura.. that I couldn't help.." Naoko said quietly. "No.. you served your time in the female ramenators well. Rest.." Sakura replied.

Naoko smiled. "Thank you.. seargent Sakura" and her head dropped to the side.

"NOOO!" Sakura yelled. "You're going to pay!" Syaoran smirked from the other side of the room. "Bring it on!"

Just as Sakura picked up a whole pot of ramen. the cafeteria doors swung open and revealed the Principal, as well as the vice principal and a handful of teachers.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the principal yelled. The female ramenators stopped their ambush. The male ramenfighters stopped as well. "Kinomoto-san, Li-san, report to my office immediately!"

Later..

"We're sorry for destroying the cafeteria, tieing up the cafeteria lady in the food storage room, wasting food, making everyone's uniform dirty, inj.."

"That's enough!" The principal said sternly. "I called you in to tell you.."

Sakura and Syaoran were sure that they were going to be expelled. They just knew it..

"To tell you.." The principal repeated.

Anytime now... the principal was going to say 'that you're expelled' anytime.. anytime...

"You... to count me in the next time you have a ramen war!" The principal smirked.

"Ehhh?!" Sakura and Syaoran cried in unison.

totally random oneshot. Bet you didn't expect a ramen war! XD Anyways, reviews please! And look forward to my next oneshot, Dig in! Featuring Kero and Spinel.

Seeya!


End file.
